Mobile devices may be able to connect to external devices. The external device may provide additional or alternative input/output components to the mobile device, enable the mobile device to utilize functionality not previously available, or the like. In some exemplary embodiments, connecting to the external device may provide the mobile device with an Internet connection, a broadband connection to a computerized network, or the like. As an example, the external device may be a Bluetooth headset, a speakerphone, an external display, a charger, a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, Wi-Fi router, a Wi-Fi hot spot, Radio-frequency identification (RFID) device, Near Field Communication (NFC) device, or the like.
The connection may be a wireless connection, such as using wireless protocols (e.g. Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, RFID, NFC, or the like), or a wired connection using a cable, such as in case of a vehicle charger used to provide power supply to charge the mobile device.
The mobile device may connect to different external devices, to similar external devices and to several external devices at once. Additionally or alternatively, one external device may be connected to a single mobile device at a time, or a plurality of mobile devices simultaneously.
In some exemplary embodiments, a mobile device may be configured to automatically connect to an external device. As an example, in case a Bluetooth device was paired to the mobile device, the mobile device may automatically connect to the Bluetooth device when detecting its presence. As another example, a mobile device may automatically connect to a familiar Wi-Fi network, when the Wi-Fi network is available to the mobile device, such as when the mobile device is within sufficient range of a Wi-Fi router or hot spot that provides access to the Wi-Fi network.